


Sonny Boy…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fatherhood, Love, M/M, Sonny Boy…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is emotional distraught. After finally accepting his role as a father, he has to do what’s right and let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonny Boy…

Title: Sonny Boy…  
Story Type: Could Be Canon  
Word Count: 275  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 22 – Sonny Boy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian is emotional distraught. After finally accepting his role as a father, he has to do what’s right and let him go.

**Sonny Boy…**

They say you learn by example, but they didn’t have Jack Kinney as a father. Before my Sonny Boy was born, I didn’t think it would change me. I didn’t even see myself as a father, really. After all he was supposed to be Lindsay and Melanie’s kid, with me as the sperm donor, just making brief appearances in his life. But that all changed once I held him in my arms. I was overwhelmed with a sense of pride and the need to protect him, even if it was from myself. I knew then that I loved him, but I wasn’t sure I should play an active role in his life. What kind of role model would I be for him anyways?

And then he came along. Justin’s changed me, seeing so many things in me that no one else ever did, not even Michael. He is a natural, completely comfortable caring for Gus. Hell, he spent more time with him that first year than I did. Where I feel awkward and unsure, he never questions his ability. But the funny thing is, he never questions my ability either. He’s taught me so much about life, love and acknowledging my feelings. Now that I’ve let myself love Gus, being a part of his life, he’s being taken away, and it scares me to death. Mel and Lindsay reassure me that I’ll always be part of his life, but it just seems so unfair. I was just starting to feel secure in my role as a father, and he’s being ripped away from me. But I guess it’s for the best, or so they say...

The End


End file.
